Demoking
The Demoking (originally known as Undead Demoknight) is a BLK Demoman created by Hellman604. His normal theme is Dungeon Theme - Heroes of Might and Magic 3. His combat theme is Overlord - Combat Main Theme. Origins Demoking has chosen to abandon his real human name, so, his real name is unknown. But what is known is that he was a regular human, but with a reeeeally big ego. Demoking always refused to admit that he is wrong and told everyone to respect him as much as a royal person would be. Demoking beat up his family, his parents, his wife and his children, if they did not treat him like the leader he thinks himself as such. When Demoking does not get the respect he wants his special Berserk Button comes into action as he throws a huge hissy fit, screams at everyone. It came to the point that he was arrested for domestic violence. His attitude did not change in prison, nothing could bring his ego down, even while dealing with the police. His co-prisoners eventually beat him to death with anything they could find. He just pissed everyone off that badly that the guards refused to stop the beating. Of course, Lord "Hellman" Fillium resurrected and gave him a newfound power to back his ego up. But sometimes Demoking got too far and ordered Fillium around. And, knowing Fillium, it did not go well for Demoking and harsh punishments were involved. Even as he was an Undead Demoknight, before his ascension, he was sadistic and prideful to the brim. After his ascencion he lost his sadism, slightly, but his ego was taken up to eleven. Demoking remains to this day a complete Small Name, Big Ego, douchebag. Appearance and Personality Originally in Hellman's deviantart pictures, Demoking was wearing a Spiral Sallet and a Menpo. Then he was wearing a dark knight helmet and the same menpo. Next he was wearing Glasgow Great Helm, Dark Age Defender and Voodoo Cursed Demoman Soul and lost his Menpo. He was and still is egotistical, thinking everyone is a peasant in his "kingdom". He was unfriendly to anyone (including his allies and Lord Fillium) and is extremely sadistic. After his ascension to Demoking, he became less-sadistic, but filled even more egotistical. He wears the same Helm and Armour as before, but now uses the japanese demoman skin. Powers and Abilities He can resurrect deceased BLU and RED team-mates from the dead to make them serve as his undead peasants. He can use all his strength in a one single massive attack to defeat his enemies. Also after the ascension he has gained the power of reincarnation. If he is killed he will be resurrected with full powers making him pretty much immortal unless holy weapons are involved. Faults and Weaknesses *Because the mace is a pretty heavy weapon,he can attack very slow with it.And can be defeated with a less heavy weapon. *Demoking's Reincarnation will not work if he is struck down by a weapon held by an Angelic Freak. Trivia *The voice used for his new form of being Demoking is the voice of Wraith King from the game Dota 2. *His personality is inspired by Elise Wims (Harris) from Hell's Kitchen, who, pretty much, has the same attitude (and is also the most hated contestant in HK), except Demoking isn't a Sore Loser. Notable Videos Hide and seek with brute drone:Dangerous Bacon Undead Demoknight's Ascension SynthetSniper vs Soldine The soldier without a past part 1 The soldier without a past part 2 The soldier without a past part 3 Events with a Familliar Result Sentinel meets a Worthy Foe Taken Hostage Jailbreak (briefly) Plan B Voodoo and Kings Category:Blade Users Category:Demomen Category:Demonic Category:Leaders Category:Monsters made by Hellman604 Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:Undead